Fireside Story Sessions
The Fireside Story Sessions is Emblem3's second tour of 2014. It will be showcasing their originals, NTL songs, and new music and is their first tour since parting ways with their old label, Syco. Showcasing Tickets will include an accoustic session, M&G, photo opps, and coversations with the band. Because of this, only 200 tickets are avialable at each venue. Controversy The tour was announced out of the blue with no warning to fans. It was announced a week before tickets went on sale and no prices were given (until the day of the sale). Some tour dates were also taken down at last minute leaving some fans dissapointed. Drew left the band before the tour started so fans payed without knowing that they will never meet Drew. Tour Dates *6/23 Hellertown, PA (SOLD OUT) *6/24 Carlisle, PA (SOLD OUT) *6/26 Bethel, PA *6/27 Columbus, OH (SOLD OUT) *6/28 Indianapolis, IN (SOLD OUT) *6/29 Northlake, IL (SOLD OUT) *6/30 Milwaukee, WI (SOLD OUT) *7/2 Fairport, NY *7/3 London, ON *7/4 Montreal, QC (SOLD OUT) *7/7 Bedford, NH (SOLD OUT) *7/8 Quincy, MA (SOLD OUT) *7/10 Providence, RI (SOLD OUT) *7/13 St James, NY (SOLD OUT) *7/14 Hazlet, NJ (SOLD OUT) *7/15 Fairfax, VA (SOLD OUT) *7/16 Richmond, VA (SOLD OUT) *7/17 Charlotte, NC (SOLD OUT) *7/18 Charleston, SC *7/20 Marietta, GA (SOLD OUT) *7/21 Hollywood, FL (SOLD OUT) *7/22 Orlando, FL (SOLD OUT) *7/24 New Orleeans, LA *7/26 Ponuma, NY *7/27 Houston, TN (SOLD OUT) *7/28 Dallas, TX (SOLD OUT) *7/30 Phoenix, AZ (SOLD OUT) *7/31 San Diego, CA (SOLD OUT) *8/2 Anaheim, CA (SOLD OUT) *8/3 Los Angeles, CA *8/4 Santa Barbara, CA *8/5 San Fransisco, CA (SOLD OUT) *8/7 Portland, OR *8/8 Langley, BC New Songs The boys have played new songs on the tour. This includes 'Love Will Be There ' 'Obsessed ' 'Home Run ' 'Her Name' and 'Heavy ' Trivia *Some shows were listed at first, but was then taken down the night before the presale. *Emblem Crew members could buy tickets (presale) and hour before other fans (general sale) *The price of tickets were not revealed until the day of the presale. *Hellertown, PA was the first to sell out, selling out before general sale even started. *This is the first tour without Drew. *Keaton cried at the second show (Carlisle, PA) when fans knew the lyrics to Love Will Be There and when they holded up signs that read (Wes+ Keaton+Emblems=Emblem3). *Keaton cried again at the Indianapolis show after singing 'You Will Not Be Forgotten' a song about his deceased grandfather. *The boys first played the song "Home run" at the New York date *Keaton cried again at the Charleston date due to an angry parent who didn't think the show was worth the money *Lariane showed up and suprised Keaton with a cake for his birthday at the Richmond date. *Tyler and Lariane stayed traveling with the boys during the last few tour dates *They first played the song "Don't Even Know Her Name " at the Santa Barbara date